1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency electrical connector, and particularly to an easily configured high frequency electrical connector which is durable and can effectively reduce noise.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional electrical connectors of high frequency input/output devices have structures similar to standard electrical connectors which comprise an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, and one or more shielding members enclosing the insulative housing for suppressing noise. Other features of conventional high frequency connectors include the contacts thereof electrically connected between a cable and corresponding number of contacts of a complementary connector, and a shell or the like provided to enclose the shielding. Manufacture of the conventional electrical connector is laborious due to the above features which result in the following disadvantages:
i) plastic particles are sputtered during formation of the shell and tend to enter an interior of the insulative housing via the cable or the passageways of the housing thereby adversely affecting the electrical connection between contacts of the electrical connector and a complementary connector.
ii) The insertion end of the electrical connector is apt to deform due to friction from repeated insertions/detachments of the complementary connector thus diminishing the retention capability of the contacts received in the insulative housing which in turn weakens the electrical connection between contacts of the electrical connector and the complementary connector.
Therefore, an improved high frequency electrical connector is required which can overcome the disadvantages of the conventional electrical connectors.